


be good.

by literatiruinedme



Series: I swear I thought I dreamed her [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: He was only pliable forherand, Force, did she take advantage of it.





	be good.

Cassian licked his lips, watching as Jyn tightened the harness around her hips. She was going to fuck him and he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at both his excitement and his arousal.

“You look like you're about to lose your virginity,” Jyn teased, looking up at him through her lashes. She smiled as he felt a blush spreading across his chest and his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he muttered shyly, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at the plain Alliance issued bed sheets. When he glanced back up at her, Jyn's smile was softer.

She let out a sigh, crawling up his body, peppering kisses up his chest, his neck, his jaw, before she settled over him, their bodies flush. She pushed herself up on an elbow, her face too close to avoid her gaze or so much as look away. “Why are you sorry?” She asked, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

“I don't know, you said I was-” He sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I don't know,” he said.

“That wasn't a bad thing,” she said, leaning in to pepper kisses over his cheeks. “I thought it was cute.”

“Really?”

She nodded, beaming down at him. “Really.”

“Oh-” His muscles slowly untensed. “Thank you, then.”

Jyn laughed, leaning in to kiss his brow. “You have no reason to be nervous,” she promised. “I'll stop if you're uncomfortable or if something doesn't feel right.”

“I know you will,” Cassian nodded slowly.

“Good,” she breathed, smiling down at him. She lightly patted his chest. He relaxed at her warm hand on his skin. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he breathed, mirroring her smile.

“Okay then, handsome,” she hummed, pushing herself up, her knees on either side of his hips. “Flip over.” It was an order, he _knew_ it was an order, but she sounded so...light. Cassian nodded when jyn shifted out from between his legs long enough for him to turn onto his stomach. He heard Jyn adjust herself behind him. He tensed when she rested her weight on his thighs, making her laugh. “Jumpy,” she chuckled, leaning down to kiss a slow path down his spine. He nodded, burying his face in his pillow. “Cassian?”

He hummed, the sound muffled by the pillow. Jyn smiled against his skin, lightly biting his hip. “ _Ow_ ,” he whined, though the bite didn't really hurt all that much.

She chortled, patting his side. “I'm going to get off of you and I want you on your hands and knees, understood?” He nodded eagerly. “Good boy,” she hummed.

He sighed when he felt her weight shift off of him, staying still for a moment to compose himself before he followed Jyn's instructions. He felt the bed shift as she settled in behind him. He listened as she uncapped a bottle, squeezing something out. She stayed quiet as she continued doing force knew what behind him- and then he felt her fingertips teasing him. He let out a quiet moan, his head falling forward.

She admitted once that she liked to stretch him with her fingers, said something about how he made such pretty noises. “Do you like that?” She asked, slowly pressing into him, one finger curling as she searched for the spot inside that made him shudder with pleasure. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She worked him over slowly, curling her finger until her was rocking into her hand, practically whimpering with pleasure.

“More,” he stammered, gripping the sheets so hard he thoughts he might rip them from the corners of the mattress.

He heard Jyn chuckle again behind him, her finger slowing. He whined, leaning down on one elbow to bite his knuckle. Cassian righted himself, nearly coming on the spot when Jyn curled her finger again. “ _There_ ,” he whimpered, letting his head fall forward again.

“Right here?” She breathed, curling her finger several more times before he was barely holding himself up. He nodded, keening when she slowly pressed another finger into him. “Easy,” she said, resting her free hand on his hip. She reached under him, here fingertips barely grazing him when-

“Jyn, I'm going to-” He cut himself off with a groan. “Force,” he gasped, letting his head fall forward. “I'm going to come, you _have to_ stop.”

She slowly worked her fingers to a stop, peppering featherlight kisses along his spine and his shoulders as she pulled her fingers out. She smiled against his skin at a whimpered curse. “You're doing so well for me,” she hummed, nipping at his shoulders and the back of his neck. She leaned forward, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “ _Are you ready for my cock?_ ” She breathed, biting the spot below his ear that made his knees weak.

He blushed, glad she couldn't see how weak she made him. “I-” His voice cracked. He let out a whine when her slender fingers gripped his hips. “ _Yes_.”

“Okay,” she said, one hand leaving his hip to line herself up. “Relax,” she coaxed, teasing him with just the tip of her cock.

“Jyn,” he said, trying to press his hips against hers, making her snicker. He blushed at her response, but didn't let up on grinding back against her. “Please,” he begged.

“I like when you beg for what you want,” she said, kissing his neck again.

“ _Jyn_.” His arms were jelly- he didn't know how he was still holding himself up.

“Okay,” she finally sighed, tightening her grip on his hip. “Ready?” She said. He nodded quickly, restraining himself from continuing his begging. She hummed, slowly tracing her thumb back and forth over his hip. “Relax for me, Cassian.”

He nodded, forcing himself to untense. “Kriff,” Cassian stammered, head falling forward as Jyn pressed into him from behind. He was sure he looked like a mess, arms practically giving way as he shook in front of her.

“You sound like you're having a good time,” she said, lightly dragging her nails along the curve of his spine. She kept her thrusts slow, shallow, just enough to work him up, but nowhere near enough to make him come. He whimpered, leaning down on his forearms when he finally couldn't hold himself up on his hands any longer. “You doing okay?” He nodded, face pressed into the mattress. “Good boy,” she said, leaning forward so her body was flush with his. Slowly, she dragged her nails up his sides until she could slide her palm over his shoulder and under him, her fingers curling around his throat. He let out a sharp moan at a particularly rough thrust. “You make such pretty noises,” she purred, brushing her lips below the curling ends of his hair. Her hips snapped to his, stealing his breath away from him. She straightened, pulling him flush against her, fingers just barely squeezing around his neck, the air of possession making him grab her hip for support. “Can I fuck you while you're on your back?” She breathed in his ear.

He nodded quickly, desperately trying to remember his voice. “Yes.”

She nipped at the space just below his ear, growling before she pushed him down onto his stomach. He attempted to turn, but froze when she leaned over him. “Wait,” she said, her nails digging into his hips as she kissed her way down his spine, her plastic cock digging into his thigh. She slowly dragged her fingertips up and down his sides, smiling against his skin as he squirmed. “You're so good for me,” she breathed, digging her thumbs into the small of his back as she rubbed them back and forth. He groaned, staying as still as he could while she teased. “Don't you agree, Cassian?”

He was shaking, _force_ , he was shaking. He nodded when she teasingly slapped his ass. “I'm good,” he breathed.

She chuckled, slowly working her way back up his body, her kisses featherlight against his neck when she pushed his thighs apart. “I think you need a little more before I give you what you want,” she said, slowly pushing into him again. He let out a groan, burying his face into his pillow. “It's so easy to ruin you,” she purred, going back to rubbing soothing circles over his hips. His breath stuttered when she slowly pulled back, thrusting back into him hard. “You're shaking because you want it so bad,” she said. He nodded with a shiver as she reached up to trace the length of his spine. “So responsive, and all for me, right?”

He nodded again, fisting a hand in the sheets when she rolled her hips against his. “Only for you,” he said, breath hitching when she reached down to take his cock in hand. “Kriff,” he whined, back arching into her. “Positive reinforcement?” He asked, making her laugh quietly.

Her lips brushed along the sensitive space between his shoulder blades, forcing an almost raw sounding moan from his lips. “You like that?” She purred, squeezing teasingly. He nodded, lips pressed together tightly. She traced her nose along the shell of his ear, eliciting a gasp from his lips. “Tell me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing hard as a flush rose over his cheeks. She stroked her fingers through his hair, every nerve in his body burning bright. “I-” He swallowed hard when she trailed her nails along his side. He whimpered when she dragged the tip of her tongue along the column of his throat. “ _Jyn_ ,” he breathed, vision going white when she bit along his pulse point.

She smirked, not letting up on her exploration of his body. “You can't even _think_ when I fuck you,” she growled. He moaned when her hands returned to his sides, fingers teasing along the juncture of his hips. “You're so good for me,” she said, slowly kissing her way across his shoulder blades. “Do you want to come?” He nodded quickly. “Alright,” she said, slowly pulling out of him. He whined, turning to look up at her with dejected eyes. She leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. “On your back, princess.” She grinned- presumably when she noticed his cheeks flare red at the name.

They fumbled as he turned, both in the others way, smiling at each other as they bumped into one another. He leaned up on his elbows, looking up at her only when her hand came up under his chin. She lightly tapped his cheek with her thumb, her face the picture of concentration.

“What?” He breathed, quirking a brow. She was reading him, seeing just how flushed and flustered he was. Her words weren't always the most well thought out, but she cared deeply and he could always see it.

 _Even when she tried to brush it off_.

She shook her head with the ghost of a smile, letting go of him in order to focus on fussing with positioning his hips. “Nothing you need to worry about,” she hummed as she settled between his thighs. A teasing smile made its way to her lips as she made eye contact while she pushed into him. He gasped as she leaned closer, her breath tangling with his into something sweet and amorous. “You're such a good boy,” she assured him, watching as he slowly started to fall apart, unable to contain himself after so much of her teasing. “Though were you good enough for me to let you _come_?” She asked, punctuating the last word by slamming her hips into his. Her hair framing her face shook with the impact.

He nodded, hands fisting into the sheets. “I've been good,” he said. “Please, Jyn,” he begged. “I was good.”

“You're always so good for me, Cassian,” she breathed, her fingers ghosting along the length of his cock. He moaned as she ground her hips into his, throwing his head back onto the pillow. “But _good_ and _good enough to come_ are two different things.” She grinned when he looked up at her with a desperate expression on his face, his eyes wide, mouth agape. “Were you _that_ good?” He nodded quickly. “Use your words, handsome.”

“I've done everything you asked,” he breathed, groaning when she took him in hand, her grip loose. “I didn't touch myself when you told me not to, I-” His concentration faltered when she sped up the rhythm she was driving into him with. “Oh, force,” he gasped.

“What else?”

He swallowed hard, more than a little overwhelmed at her need for him to tell her how he was good. “I- I don't know,” he breathed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Oh, Cassian,” she said, reaching forward to pull his arm away. She smiled down at him gently, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You've been perfect,” she promised, gently stroking her fingertips along his cheek. “It's okay, you can come. Would you like to?” He nodded quickly, looking up at her through half closed eyes, breathing hard. “Good boy,” she smiled. “ _Come for me,_ ” she breathed, leaning down to pull him into a rough kiss. Her hips snapped into his again, shoving him over the edge. His breath hitched when he came, a low groan ripped from the back of his throat. “That's it,” she breathed, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Jyn,” he gasped, spilling into her hand and onto his stomach. His hips stuttered as his body was unsure whether it should seek out her hand or grind back against her. Her fingers slowed as he was just beginning to feel over sensitive. He whimpered when she left him with a final teasing squeeze before pulling her hand back. He let out a choked off noise when she pulled out, weakly clinging to her hand as she tried to back away.

She giggled, leaning down to kiss the back of his hand before squeezing it and pulling her fingers back. “I’ll be right back,” she promised. He nodded weakly, letting his hand fall to the mattress. He watched her walk off, unbuckling the harness around her hips as she went. He chuckled as it slipped from her grasp, almost tripping her as she walked. She turned with a teasing glare, sticking her tongue out at him before she disappeared into the fresher.

She came back a moment later, a warm washcloth and a glass of water in hand. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bunk, carefully cleaning off his stomach. “Did you enjoy yourself?” She asked, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin. He nodded as she set the washcloth down. “Good,” she smiled. “I’m glad.” She leaned down to pull the blankets over him before walking off to dump the washcloth with the rest of their laundry. “What’d you think about it?” She asked as she paused to look at something, though her couldn't tell what it was from the angle he was lying at.

“Jyn, come to bed,” he chortled, weakly holding out his hand to her.

“I’m coming,” she hummed, quickly walking over to crawl into the bunk with him. “ _Needy_.”

“Oh, absolutely,” he chuckled. Curling himself around her side, he sighed contently when she wrapped an arm around him and started tracing simple patterns over his shoulders. “You know I always love to cuddle after you wreck me,” he yawned, not even caring that he sounded sleepy and not sexy.

“I know,” she hummed, pressing her lips to his forehead. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” he nodded, face still red from their previous activities.

(Though a small part of both of them knew his colour was mostly from his blushing.)

Jyn laughed, giving him a squeeze. “Good,” she breathed, sighing happily as he tightened his hold on her. “Thoughts?”

He hummed, eyes shut as he half-heartedly tried to fight off sleep. “I really liked it,” he nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “It felt different with you over me like that.”

“Good different?” She asked wearily.

He nodded quickly, squeezing her to reassure her. “Oh force, yes.”

“Good,” she smiled, relaxing against the mattress.

“Could we do it again?” He asked shyly, slowly trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

Her eyes went a little wide. “Now?”

“ _No_ ,” Cassian laughed weakly, tired and sated. “Later?”

Jyn nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We can do anything you want.”

“I love you,” he mumbled sleepily.

“I love you, too,” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm selling out- I have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/literatiruinedme)


End file.
